


Stop Being Naked

by incredibly_cold



Series: The Hamfam goes to college [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Total Fluff, but also good god this should not be an issue, hercules loves him, in which lafayette does not understand boudaries, just wear fucking clothes, so people can wear them and everyone can feel comfortable, that's why they make clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredibly_cold/pseuds/incredibly_cold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules found out pretty quickly that his boyfriend was the ideal roommate. He didn't have any bad habits that made him difficult to live with. Well, maybe one. The man had no shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Being Naked

Hercules was a Junior in college, and he was starting to get tired of living in a frat house. At first it had seemed like a good idea. He could afford it, since he was on scholarship, and it was a great opportunity to meet a lot of people. After two full years there, and the prospect of another, he was starting to reconsider. It was a fun place to live, but it was also always busy, and he had a really hard time getting his work done. At the end of the first semester he was ready to go looking for an apartment, when his new boyfriend Marie Lafayette offered to let him move in.

He wouldn't have suggested it himself, because they hadn't been dating that long, but he also wasn't opposed to it. During the break, while Marie went back to France to visit his family, Hercules moved his stuff in.

One really nice thing about having a ridiculously rich boyfriend was that he could afford a very nice apartment. Well, nice by most people's standards. It was probably a dump to Marie, but with all appliances included, and that even meant a washer and dryer, it was actually fantastic. For some reason, even though he lived alone up until this point, Lafayette had felt the need to get a two bedroom. If he really wanted to, Hercules could have his own separate room here. He decided to leave it open though, because he didn't see a real need for that. They would be sharing a bed, obviously, so why bother?

When he came back from France, Marie was delighted that they were able to spend so much time together, and Hercules had to admit that he was pretty pleased with the arrangement too. In the frat house he'd learned all about having roommates with bad habits, so he'd been prepared for the worst, but it turned out that his boyfriend was the ideal roommate. He knew how to cook, cleaned up after himself, and left Hercules alone (or at least didn't talk to him and distract him too much) when he asked.

The one flaw he had was another one of those weird European things, or at least something that Hercules assumed was a weird European thing. Marie didn't really like to wear clothes after he took a shower, but unlike most people who didn't like wearing clothes after a shower, he also didn't like wearing a towel. He just walked around completely naked for like an hour. For Hercules it wasn't really a huge issue since he'd seen him naked before, just a little startling. It did become a problem when John started coming to their apartment to hang out instead of all three of them going somewhere.

Now, Hercules didn't think he set the bar too high for anyone. In fact, he made a point of keeping all his expectations very reasonable and realistic. It was better to make sure people weren't constantly worried about failing and disappointing him. Wearing clothes when they had friends over seemed pretty basic to him, so he didn't even think to worry about it until it became an issue.

Marie was in the shower when John arrived, so he and Hercules got the chance to talk alone for a while. They hadn't done a lot of that for the past couple months, ever since their duo became a trio. In an unexpected twist, John liked Lafayette a lot. It was kind of unusual for him to like anyone as more than an acquaintance, and definitely for him to talk to anyone about anything personal. Still, after very little time, they'd become thick as thieves. They even had secrets with each other that Hercules wasn't allowed to know. It was nice to see him getting along with someone else, even if it meant having a boyfriend/roommate teasing him all the time about how he knew John better.

Conversation between the two of them was flowing smoothly enough. Hercules heard the shower turn off, and then the door opening. With the way that the living room was set up, the bathroom door was behind the couch that he was on, and then John was across from him.

He could mark the change in mood only by sounds and facial expressions. The door opened, and John shifted from focusing on Hercules and what they were talking about to looking absentmindedly past him and at Marie. His boyfriend's footsteps told him that he was approaching the couch, and John grew slightly more uncomfortable with looking at him now that he wasn't back in the shadows of the short hallway. Marie stepped around the side of the couch, and John's eyes doubled in size. He turned bright red, like only he could do, and snapped his gaze down to the ground in front of him.

Now Hercules knew his friend to react strangely to certain situations, but that would definitely fall into the category of abnormal behavior. A confused look over his left shoulder told him all that he needed to know. Marie was standing right there beside him, completely naked.

"Oh my god! What the fuck are you doing?! Put some clothes on!" He spluttered. There was a blanket laying in a heap on the cushion next to him, and he took it and threw it at his boyfriend to cover him up.

Marie caught the blanket when it hit him in the stomach, thankfully covering what needed to be covered. He looked very exasperated. "You know I don't like to get dressed straight out of the shower." He complained, as though that was a perfectly good reason to walk around naked _while they had someone over_. It was appalling and also very predictable of him.

He sighed and looked back at John, who was still very flustered, though not so much as before now that he was partially covered up. He was still staring at Lafayette with wide eyes. "Well that's fine around me, but I'm your _boyfriend_. John didn't sign up to see your naked ass."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind." Marie looked far too pleased with his French bastard self. Across the room there was a surprised choking sound from their friend. "Relax, I didn't mean anything. Honestly I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like he isn't naked under his clothes too. He's seen it all before."

"He hasn't seen it on you before, you Eiffel Tower piece of shit. Put on some fucking pants!" Hercules got up from his seat and herded his boyfriend back into their bedroom, across the hall from the bathroom.

The overly offended gasp was enough to make him roll his eyes. "Ma fleur chérie, I am deeply offended."

"Yeah, and John's delicate southern sensibilities are offended by your public nudity. We're all very upset, just cover up."

Marie leaned up on his toes to give Hercules a quick little kiss on the lips. "You're so cute when you're taking care of everyone," he sighed. "I'll cover up my scandalous body if it makes you feel better."

"Thanks babe," he smiled. "You and I can have all kinds of fun with your scandalous body when we're alone."

When he sat back down on the couch, John was looking very much like a person regretting his own existence. He didn't say anything, just shifted in his seat uncomfortably and tried not to make any direct eye contact. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Hercules tried to pick the conversation up as though nothing had happened. It didn't work.

* * *

After that incident, it seemed like the issue was behind them. Marie didn't keep walking out into the living room while in the nude unless they didn't have any guests. Hercules assumed that meant that he'd gotten the message of how that wasn't socially acceptable, and didn't ever stop to think that maybe it was just because they had a really long streak of his boyfriend not being in the shower when people were over. In fact, it took so long for the situation to present itself again, that Alex was over the next time.

"Look, I'm just saying that Burr _could_ have fucked an alien and none of us would know about it. I mean really what proof do we have that he hasn't?" Hercules raised his eyebrows and Alex glared at him. "Don't fucking say that aliens aren't real, that is weak proof and you-"

"-Jesus Christ," John interrupted in a very exasperated voice. He also raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Alex glanced over at his roommate, but then his eyes immediately snapped back to a spot to Hercules' left, and a suspiciously happy smile spread across his face.

Just like the last time this had happened, Hercules looked over in confusion to see what all the fuss was about. Again, he was greeted by the sight of his completely naked boyfriend. "Marie, what the hell? We've had this conversation before, put some clothes on!"

"Why can't you Americans just deal with a little nudity?" The Frenchman whined in that way that only he would whine about not being allowed to walk around the house naked.

He always acted like his eccentricities were perfectly normal, and that it was only weird American culture that made anyone think twice about them. This time, however, the accusation wouldn't quite work. This time he wasn't the only foreigner in the room. Hercules made sure to rub that detail in his face. "Alex isn't American, so I don't think it's that," he pointed out smugly.

Instead of rolling his eyes or admitting defeat, he got a cheeky grin on his face. "And Alex doesn't have a problem with me letting myself air-dry. Do you Alex?"

"No I don't!" Sure enough, Alex was openly ogling him, like he wasn't in the same room as Hercules, who could reasonably get upset about the fact that he was eyeing his naked boyfriend like a piece of meat.

He looked back to Marie in time to catch him winking at Alex, and he sighed loudly. Why did he have to date and befriend the two most openly sexual people he'd ever met? All he wanted was to have friends over without anyone getting naked in the living room. Was that really so much to ask for? "I get the feeling that John over here really doesn't want to see your dick," he pointed out, once he had regained his composure.

As expected, Lafayette groaned. "Really John, you need to get over this. There's no shame in looking at a naked man," he put his hands on his hips like someone scolding a child. John didn't really say anything, just made a weird squeaking noise and looked up at him in alarm. Possibly bringing him into this had not been the best route.

"Okay, let's not pick on the little squirt. He's uncomfortable, and as his host you should fix that my putting on some pants, at least. Please just do it."

This time Marie sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever you say. Someday though Alex is going to steal me away and you'll be begging me and my perfect ass to walk around the living room naked," he warned.

"Until then lets make a rule that you have to be wearing at least underwear when you go outside the bedroom or bathroom while we have people over. I think that's pretty reasonable, regardless of how perfect an ass you might have," he called over the back of the couch.

"Sure, but I'm making Alex an exception! I like being looked at by someone who appreciates my body!"

There was no point in arguing, that was as good as he was going to get. Yes, his boyfriend was a great roommate in every area that you might expect a person not to be. He was also the biggest pain in the ass Hercules had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta have some Herc/Laf fluff every now and then! Tell me what you think of the series or send me requests/prompts at incredibly-cold.tumblr.com if you like my stories! For real, any feedback you give me makes my day!


End file.
